Kidnapped
by MidnightCharm
Summary: When the princess of Koaria is kidnapped by a strange group of people will she want to stay with them or restore balance to her kingdom?
1. Prolouge

**Okay… HEEEEEEEYYY Everyone This is a story I came up with in the shower J…. Okay you probably didn't need to know that BUT I DID/. I don't know why but I am so excited for this story J I did not abandon Illusion no worries I am just waiting for five reviews. Urm… what else, what else. .. Oh yeah this is the prologue so it isn't as long as the other chapters will be. Also if you review I will give you a shout out and try to answer the important questions: that covers just about everything. I want three reviews PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW even if it is really stupid I don't care I just want to know if you guys want me to update!**

**~ Charm**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Third Person P.O.V.

A dark figure on horseback gallops towards the city. In the dark of the night not one person in the Kingdom Of Koaria sees the lone rider. When he finds his destination, a small park filled with trees for cover, he stops and dismounts.

"Ah, I was not sure you would come. What is it they call you? Yes, Shadow, hmm? Says the older man in mock confusion as he comes between two dark oak trees. "Yes," Shadow growls impatiently.

"You want your little friend back do you Shadow? Well, I would love for it to be as simple as me just getting him out of the dungeon, but I am afraid that isn't possible. You must see, that I need something just a little extra to force my hand, oh I don't know, the princess maybe?" The man smiles slyly.

"The princess?" Shadow says, trying not to let his surprise show. "What do you need the princess for? "Well, you see when someone," He points at Shadow, "kidnaps the princess of the most prosperous city on the continent, thing start to go kind of crazy." Which he says with a slight chuckle.

"That chaos would give me the perfect opportunity to get out of this prison." Shadow looks at the man, "If you are supposed to be in prison, then how is it possible for you to be here now?" "You can just say there are a few less guards in Koaria now." He replies with a sickening grin.

"What am I to do with the princess after you escape?" asks trying to keep the point of the conversation on his mission. The man rolls his eyes, "I don't care, keep her as your pet, your wife, or you could just kill her."

Shadow turned stiffly to his horse and mounted, "That is all, is it not? My friend will be released from your kingdom's dungeons as soon as you get back to it?" "Yes, yes, yes," the man waved his hand dismissively.

Shadow's dark stead pawed the ground with energy. When he clucked three times the horse began to gallop away. Shadow as they call him, did not quite agree with fallen king but he had to try every thing in his power to get his friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews…. all I want <strong>


	2. Princess Maxine

**Hello Everyone I know that I only had two reviews but I decided to post this chapter early.. I might be adopting a story from a friend of mine I so im really excited about that. Thank you to my reviewers you are much appreciated.**

**BiteMeBro522: Thanks... Here is your Update :D**

**Guest: Well I mean ten just seems a bit to much :D **

* * *

><p>"Princess Maxine," the servant calls from behind my thick wooden door, "his Majesty, King Jedidiah summons you for a meeting in his chambers."<p>

I climb out of my bed, it was still warm from my mid afternoon nap. The silk sheets lay in a messy pile at the foot of the four poster bed. I quickly slip out of my soft sleepwear and look through my oak wardrobe for a dress.

"How important will this meeting be?" I call, hoping he could hear me through the solid door.

"Very, should I tell His Majesty you are getting ready?"

"Yes."

I settle on a golden dress. It was very form fitting around by bust, but then flowed loosely from my waist down. I sit down at my vanity and begin to apply makeup to my face. I put dark powder on my eyelids and used a charcoal stick to line my brown eyes with black.

I unbraided my hair which made the locks fall down in soft ringlets around my face. I looked in one of my full body mirrors before I deemed myself ready to go. The dark gold brought out subtle gold fecks in my eyes. I smiled and twirled in front of the mirror. I pinched my cheeks quickly to get the blood flowing. Perfect.

I slid my feet into some dainty white flats. I open the door and head out.

I live in the massive cobblestone castle in the middle of Koaria. My father's quarters were on the east side of the castle, but my chambers were in the west tower. I speed walk down the spiral stairs that led to my room. My shoes make soft clicks on the polished wooden floor.

Once out of the stairwell I turn into the hall way that leads directly to the throne room. The throne room was in the center of the castle. You can always tell when you are getting close to the throne room because red velvet carpets cover the floors and portraits of all former kings and queens adorn the wall.

The hall opens into the largest room of the castle. This room always amazes me. The largest throne, of course my fathers, it was made of light elm and had a dark purple cushion on the seat. My throne was to the right on his. Mine was made out of an exotic wood called flame wood, it is a dark orange-brown and had dark brown lines that look like flames covering it. I had a black cushion. My late mother used to have a proud oak throne to the left of my fathers, but after she died it was removed.

I take a moment to behold the thrones, but I then continue to my father's room. I stop in front of the large door. I take a deep breath a push them open. His room was circular and had a massive bed with a curved headboard against the far wall. He was sitting in a chair by a bookshelf to my left.

"Maxine," he motioned to the chair beside him, "come sit." I walk over to the chair, subconsciously flinching at how loud my footfalls sound in the silent room. I sit stiffly in the soft chair, I flatten the silk gown against my thighs.

"You summoned me," I say, slightly as a question.

"Yes," he says with a sigh, "we have some important business to attend to."

I nod, trying not to grimace. This means he has either found a new wife or he has found out that he has more kids.

"I have found some potential suitors for you."

Or that. I'm pretty sure that my eyes bugged out slightly. I try to keep composed.

"Oh?" I manage to get out.

"Yes," he looks strait into my eyes, "I know that you don't want to be just married off to some random kingdom. So I choose two options that you are familiar with, our neighboring kingdoms."

Aoisa and Palisa. The prince from Aoisa is a cocky jerk who is obsessed with himself and the prince from Palisa is arrogant and a major know it all, lucky me I get to marry one of them. I decide to root for the least worst.

"Well Palisa is in the middle of great farming land and has lots of gold," I offer.

My father smiles, "I am happy that you are not unsettled by this. I agree, Palisa is known for great farmland and riches. I shall send for them right away."

"The wedding is to be that soon" I ask.

"Yes, it will be an amazing ceremony in the time of a week," he replies happily.

"Father," I start slowly, "do you think we could wait a few months?"

"Okay, the wedding will be held at sunset in exactly two months."

"Thank you Father, may I return to my chambers now?"

He nods.

* * *

><p>I walk away from his room in a slight shock, I have to keep my mask on until I get back to my room. I push open my door and slump down into the chair of my vanity. I wipe off my makeup on autopilot. I am not angry at my father, I know that our kingdom needs more allies and gold. I am just really going to miss my kingdom. The dense forest, the rivers everywhere, and the soft movements of animals in the forest.<p>

Palisa has no trees, all of the forest had been cleared to make room for crop. Also the prince is really arrogant, not a great trait. It doesn't hurt that he is pretty though.

I need a little freedom before the stress of planning a wedding takes over. I take off my dress and throw it down the laundry chute. I grab worn leather pants and a white blouse from a hidden drawer in my dresser. Princesses are always expected to wear dresses that is why I keep this one outfit hidden from my maids. I also put leather boots and gloves on.

I walk quietly down the stairs and head to the kitchen. There is a door that leads outside in the kitchen. When I am outside I take a deep breath and start jogging to the stables.

The royal stables are massive and houses at least one hundred horses at once. The large door opened with a load creak. I whip he head around to make sure no one saw. I coast was clear. In the middle of the stable was a large warm up ring. I go to the 47th stall on the right. I slide the gate open and look at my horse. Her name was Charm and she was a dark bay with a white star between her eyes. She nickered softly at me. "Hey girl, I missed you." I grab her tack from a trunk in front of her stall. Once she was tacked up I led her to the right outside the barn door and mounted.

She hasn't been ridden in a while I note. Her movements were very jumpy. I cluck to her a few times and she bolts. I lean forward with her neck and mimic her gait. We flew through the city surrounding the castle, Charm's hooves making harsh noises on the cobblestone. I take a back way through a back alley into the dense forest.

I laugh against the wind and leaves hit my face leaving wet areas. After riding for around an hour I feel free again. "Shh," I tug on reins and Charm begins to slow down. We stop beside a pond to get some water. Charm was panting, but a light was in her eyes that wasn't there before. I lie down, my back against a tree. I allow the sleep to claim me.

My eyes fly open when my mouth is covered with a damp cloth. Charm is being held by a mocha skinned girl and a blonde girl. Darkness was taking me quickly. Right before unconsciousness consumed me I locked eyes with my assailant and saw regretful black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>4 reviews... did you see what I did with the horse name *hehehe* <strong>

**~Charm **


End file.
